


somewhere in the middle (could become a sanctuary)

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Sometimes the solution was to forge one's own path.





	somewhere in the middle (could become a sanctuary)

They dropped from the bubble, the shocks still tingling through their forms, and one ducked behind her love while the other steadfastly stared up at the Diamond that did this.

There were awkward apologizes, and the only soothing aspect of this was that they were free to go wherever they so wished. Instinctively, fearfully, they gave the salute and hurried on their way out, lifting the hems of their skirts as they ran, anywhere away from there.

When it felt safe, relatively safe, they reached out their hands towards each other, stopped. Something cold and shivery went between the air, a hesitation, the memory of a dream turned reality, pure joy, dashed into pieces.

Not yet. Someday, but at the moment it was too much.

And now. What was once their place, their alignments in the court, was too small to cram back into and it was impossible to pretend that nothing had ever changed. Both of them, their heads will still filled with that day of grandeur, and that moment of realization that they were not _alone_.

Perhaps they could find that place. It would take time to find a fit to their newfound freedom.

There would be a place to call home, out there, a space where they could dance and sing, where they could know each other. They could explore this uncharted, starry, endless mystery, out there where there were maps and planets but still so much to see, so much that neither had seen with her own eyes.

So they took a ship and set off to the stars above. In response to the silence they sang songs, ones that had never been sung in the courts, music of their own. They could reach for each other, entwine their hands, and the cold between them dissipated.

**Author's Note:**

> As per the podcast, said by Rebecca Sugar, paraphrased, "The Jade fusion is all right physically, mentally they are scared."
> 
> *half celebratory trumpets, half sad trumpet noises*


End file.
